elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ysolda
Ysolda is a female Nord found in Whiterun, usually near Dragonsreach and the marketplace. She is a candidate for marriage after her quest is completed. Personality Ysolda comes across as a bargain hunter and keen tradeswoman, yet her personality seems quite friendly, if a bit nosy. Most of her interactions with other characters are friendly, while at other times she will exchange a few hostile words. Interactions Rare Gifts Ysolda asks the Dragonborn to find her a Mammoth Tusk, which she needs to give to a Khajiit caravaneer. Doing so will increase Speech. However, if the Dragonborn's speech level is already 100, the Dragonborn cannot complete the quest. A Night to Remember Ysolda can be involved in the quest A Night to Remember, and is one of the possible characters that gives the Dragonborn the wedding ring. This can still occur if the player is married to her, and she does not have any problem letting the Dragonborn borrow her wedding ring for someone else. Due to Radiant A.I. this will not always be the case. After completing the quest, players have a difficult time finding Ysolda. She will usually turn up at the Temple of Mara in Riften if the Dragonborn continues searching. Rescue Mission Ysolda can also be involved in the Companions quest Rescue Mission, and is one of the possible characters that the Dragonborn must rescue. Ysolda's Shipment If the Dragonborn travels to Sleeping Tree Camp and enters Sleeping Tree Cave, a dead Orc will have a note from Ysolda about Sleeping Tree Sap. Married or not, the Dragonborn can confront her about it. In return she will offer 150 for every bottle brought to her, as her previous dealer is dead. The tree can be harvested for the sap, but it can't be sold to anyone apart from Ysolda, Khajiit Caravans traders and some other merchants. Schedule *Goes home to sleep at 12 am. *Wakes up at 8 am. *Browses the market from 9 am to 3pm. *Walks around Whiterun, particularly up to Dragonsreach and around the Plains District, from 4 pm - 8 pm. *Visits the Bannered Mare from 9 pm to 12 am. Trivia *Ysolda says she wishes to buy The Bannered Mare from Hulda, and if Hulda is killed, Ysolda takes over as landlady. *If Anoriath dies, she will sometimes tend to his market stall, though her dialogue will not change and she will not have anything for sale. She does not seem to have a set work schedule like the other merchants; she leaves the stall and continues to wander Whiterun. *If Belethor dies, she will take over his shop. *If the player chooses to marry Ysolda, a Khajiit caravan will attend her wedding if the quest Ysolda's Shipment is complete. This is a very rare chance to see multiple Khajiit NPCs inside the walls of a city, and the Khajiit merchant can be traded with. *Occasionally, Ysolda can be seen holding a basket of flowers. She is one of the few characters known to do this. Bugs * If married, a bug might occur where the Dragonborn will find themselves unable to sleep or wait in her house. Lover's comfort can still obtained by renting a room in the Bannered Mare while she's in it. * If Hulda dies and Ysolda takes her place at The Bannered Mare, she will still speak about buying the inn. Ysolda will also not gain the speech dialogue to sell items once she owns The Bannered Mare. * Also, if Ysolda takes over The Bannered Mare, The Dragonborn can say that they would like to rent a room. In spite of renting the room & taking 10 gold, the room will not be theirs. This bug does not happen every time and the circumstances for it to happen are unknown. * She will stop cooking meals for her Dragonborn spouse after a few times. * As a female Dragonborn, talking to her about a wedding ring for the quest A Night to Remember she will refer to the Dragonborn as if she is male. In other words, her dialogue does not alter if you are female. * If a mammoth tusk is found before accepting her quest to find one, it may not come up at all. This can be fixed by dropping the tusk and picking it up again. * If she is married and moved to a house outside Whiterun before starting the quest Battle for Whiterun, she will still appear in the streets running to Dragonsreach. Appearances * de:Ysolda es:Ysolda pl:Ysolda ru:Изольда Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skryim: Drug Dealers